Locating a printing device can be challenging especially when a person is in an unfamiliar location. For example, when a person is in an unfamiliar office building (one that he or she has not previously visited), even if the person knows the name of the printing device, it is typically difficult to determine what floor of the building the printing device is located on. Moreover, even if the person knows the name of the printing device and the floor it is located on, it is difficult to determine where on the floor the printing device is located and also the physical characteristics and capabilities of the device. This provides frustration to the person as he or she has to spend a considerable amount of time locating a printing device suitable for the particular operations needed.